fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Poisonshot
Done I have done the task for you. And no more slowdowns from visiting this, hooray. 22:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Pixel Artist Good u can be a pixel artist also i got Permission from Dan Ball so all we need are more coders and also more artists cus right now its u and me see if u can get friends who know how to code to help. Lemurboy07 (talk) 18:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Lemurboy07 You truly got it? Promised? Also, please speak better English. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're one to fucking talk. Also, don't get PS. Get one who's worth a shit. Like HGD. Or ZX. Or anyone other than him. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, get me. He hates me, so yeah... Poisonshot ProfileTalk 19:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Both ZX and HGD are superior to you in every way possible. If you and this guy handled the sequel, it wouldn't be a vastly improved sequel. It would be a vastly epic failure. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, anyone can participate. Not just me and him. ZX and HGD can help too. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::This guy got permission from Dan-Ball? Doubtful. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Ideas Wiki Are you still going there occasionally or did you quit? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) YOU. YOU ESPECIALLY DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE MY AVATAR. CHANGE IT NOW. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Times zones. It exist. Bad idea to post a message when I am sleeping(maybe I'm also imaginating in bed). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You clearly don't understand the concept of leaving a message. It means you read it when you get to reading it. Stop being a dumbass. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) hiamilat(e)yet? I found some spare time just to finish whipping something up. It is Pourrindra (♀)! Along with some bio I picked up: Pourrindra was apparently the offspring of the Pyramid Boss and the Olive Boss Star Eel, and supposedly was banished from her parents due to the "monster" they have created. She is an asexual noble with dedication of helping out the stickmen team in their quest, but failed to seal the pact with them because of her abnormal looks. Nevertheless, she is tied to both light and dark powers, and attacks with both of her parents' signature weapons. For (months?) she searches for someone to keep her in check. And there she is.... Make sure you take care of her.. Oh, and happy birthday! 18:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday my friend! XD Samuel17 (talk) 20:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday young un'. Here's a pet: Infecils (-). Infecils is the creature that was created by the Reaper clan by corrupting the Venom Orb. He was supposed to be an almighty weapon of mass destruction, but he wouldn't start up. In the awkard stage of eternal trying to start up, he was abandoned. Look-a-troopa (talk) 20:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Tank Thanks you all! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) HAPPEH BIRTHDAY!!1!!! Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC)